bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mighty Me
-Kazi22 Talk 12 April 2008 Simple let's keep some stuff and get rid of all the useless stuff. The Toa Hagah have been taken care of as of right now. -Kazi22 Talk 15 April 2008 Uhh. You want to STOP erasing *Despite popular belief, Matoro will not be revived. It has been stated Matoro is evil in the Pocket Dimension. It is up there for a reason. -Kazi22 Talk 15 April 2008 It's O.K You are still new here sorry for the overreaction. -Kazi22 Talk 15 April 2008 Simple the Toa Mahri were once Toa Inika once Yay or Ne? So they deserve to keep their information. End of Story. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk O.K. You can clean up the pictures but try to leave the information. Deal Amigo? Cheers Kazi22----- Talk Sweet Cool Sig. What do you think of mine? Cheers Kazi22----- Talk Sure I don't see why not. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk Signature It looks like my sig is going to get boring. Now that I am a multi-wiki user, I'll need and "inter-wiki" signature. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 22:47, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Cool! And next time you see someone curse, please delete it and tell an Admin instead of leaving it where children might see it. Thanks! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:12, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Yes The Maxilos will need a page and also the one Teridax used has been destroyed. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 29 April 2008 About a Year. BTW Congratulations. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 29 April 2008 Poll It is the end of the month and Panakalego is changing the poll. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:58, 30 April 2008 (UTC) As no one in the pit knows how to fix Maxilos he has been trashed. Captain Kazi----- Talk 30 April 2008 :Wherw did you here that? Hydraxon is fixing him. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:27, 30 April 2008 (UTC) What does OGD mean? Captain Kazi----- Talk 30 April 2008 Umm... What? No I do not take info from BS01. And I may have a siggy change. Captain Kazi----- Talk 30 April 2008 Do You take info from BS01? Captain Kazi----- Talk 30 April 2008 Let's just leave it people I mean come on. Who's it hurting? NO ONE! Captain Kazi----- Talk 30 April 2008 I'll think about it. Captain Kazi----- Talk 30 April 2008 Okay, nobody's talking to me. Fine. I'll be back later. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak RE:BZPower Every new member has this "problem", =P you need ten posts before you can use the messenger. And Kazi was right, I PMed Greg last night and he said Hydraxon couldn't fix him. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:48, 1 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Nynrah Because some articles on the wiki shouldn't be plural (have an s''' on the end). Is alright if its an organization, but the Nynrah Ghosts are like a species of matoran, so we keep it non-plural. The evil dudeArnie 14:10, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Nynrah Ghost Nynrah Ghosts needs to be spelled Nynrah Ghost. We don't call Toa: Toas, or Matoran; Matorans. It makes no sense to title it with a plural. See my point? -[[User:Panakalego|'''Panaka]][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:14, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Wow, thank you, I feel happy. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:19, 3 May 2008 (UTC) MNOGII Where is it? I loved that game (untill I ran in to a glitch)! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:08, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Are you serious? I have had it since February. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Yes but I don't know how to upload Images. Oh and that is a 2008 info. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Yeah but I can't upload it. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk I don't know how. But talk to me tomorrow. I am going to bed. Good Night. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Have you seen the Makuta Miserix picture? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 6 May 2008 You wouldn't want to. Miserix looks more like a Rahi than a Makuta. Go to BS01 or BZPower and you will see what I mean. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 6 May 2008 Told ya. Creepy Huh? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 6 May 2008 Silly Brother. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 6 May 2008 Thanks some of these were little stubs. So they needed updating. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 10 May 2008 LOL Now I will act like I didn't hear that. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 10 May 2008 You are a good man charlie brown. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 10 May 2008 I will take that as a thank you. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 10 May 2008 Links Why do you keep removing the links? The articles exist, at least destiny does. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:29, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Good Idea Brother. I already did three Kanohi Nuva and if you want you can do the other three. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 12 May 2008 Deal. But why is your text so small on my talkpage? Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 12 May 2008 That was a little better. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 12 May 2008 Make your text about a 12 font. It might just be my computer. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk 12 May 2008 Vote? May I ask why you are voting for Kazi? I'm just surprized that you did. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for it though. You are like a brother. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk :I think PL means over me. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:47, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Yes I am! Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Or we could JUST DROP IT AS THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS. Your Leader Mr. Kazi----- Talk Where? Arizona? California? Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! Nickname my friends gave me. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! Look at the OGD Mighty me. Jaller had two swords. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! Uhh. he does. You know I thought you were my friend He has two swords as stated on the OGD. END OF STORY. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! "If Daiku ever gets on again" I'm actually on fairly often, but I don't do as much page editing - just checking talk pages and deleting things. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 03:20, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :It's all fine - it's understandable, since I don't do a lot of active editing. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 03:29, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think he made that comment in reference to your summer break. Even though you have already said that you're coming back. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 11:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Kazi: I can't believe you're so immature! You are a jerk if you end friendships because someone disagrees with what you say, and you don't even have proof that you're right. And the people voting for you don't even know what's going on. I'm sorry friend, but we have to think about who would make a better Admin here. - 15:12, 16 May 2008 (UTC) We are always friends Mighty Me. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! Naw bro. I am not unreliable I am frustrated. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! Boy will I miss you Brother. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! PL talk me out of it. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! Bio information I mean the info below the photo on the user page and all other pages. sorry for not adding this, from --Kalahinu 00:50, 17 May 2008 (UTC) thanks alot! --Kalahinu 12:52, 17 May 2008 (UTC) how do you make that vertical line? --Kalahinu 13:01, 17 May 2008 (UTC) This, |, but I figured it out, don't worry --Kalahinu 15:20, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Traska is a sixth grader taking high school classes. She is very smart. Nice story btw. Toa Hagah Kazi----- 3 Days till Graduation!!! Hey Hey, could you, when you get a chance, check out my user page? tell me what you think about it. --Kalahinu 21:34, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks! yours is cool too! --Kalahinu 21:55, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Why did you change Midak I would like to ask why the picture I uploaded to Midak (Matoran) was taken off. 23:21, 17 May 2008 (UTC) A Dougie is something you have. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie!!! OHHH... Hi, I'm IP address 70.178.200.130 (I forgot to log on). I did not know that, thanks for fixing it, I have had edit problems before. Alexms96 21:30, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Reason One: Wikia is switching to Monaco. Two: Monaco is more customizable than Monobook. Three: Monobook is boring. Four: Discussed on Shoutbox widget. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:35, 21 May 2008 (UTC) For the record Spoilers are allowed as soon as you get the book (or hear spoilers, as long as you can confirm they're true), but they must be in a spoiler tag. You haven't done anything wrong, but I'm reminding you just so you don't have to worry about putting spoilers on a talk page first. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:02, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Fe-Matoran Greg has confirmed in his blog that Matoran of Iron are Fe-Matoran. I just thought I'd let you know, seeing as you reverted my edits in the name of fanon. =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:42, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Look what I bring you from Greg info from BL11!!! Divide and conquer, Pohatu thought as he piloted the Rockoh through a tight turn. The Makuta forces had split up. Gorast and Vamprah had gone after Icarax; Krika had vanished; Mutran, too, was nowhere in sight; and as soon as he spotted Takanuva, Antroz had sent Bitil and Chirox after him. That left Antroz alone against Lewa, Pohatu and Kopaka. Not that the Makuta seemed to mind. In full control of the Jetrax T6, he had darted around, over and through every obstacle Pohatu or Lewa had thrown in his way, and outpaced Kopaka with ease. Hitting and running, he had already done significant damage to the Rockoh. Now Lewa was on Antroz’s tail in the Axalara T9. The Toa of Air was buffeting Antroz’s ship with gale-force winds in an effort to crash it into the forest of stone pillars created by Pohatu. Earlier, Antroz had used his magnetic power to send the Axalara into a spin, and only quick action by Pohatu had kept it from crashing into the swamp. Antroz spotted the Rockoh and fired. The Jetrax’s Skyblasters hit their target, sending the Rockoh into a spin. Pohatu fought to right the ship, but it was headed for one of the stone pillars he had created. Quickly, he used his elemental power to shatter the rock before the ship collided with it. Lewa banked to the left, trying to flank Antroz. The Axalara was a more powerful ship, but the Jetrax was faster. He needed to box Antroz in somehow. Further behind, Kopaka had been working at the same thing. But every ice wall he threw up got blown to pieces by the Jetrax’s weapons or smashed by the vehicle itself. Every rain hail stones had been shrugged off by Antroz and bounced harmlessly off the Jetrax’s armored hull. Pohatu was back in the fight now, and he was angry. Timing it just right, he made a hand of stone erupt out of the swamp and grab the Jetrax. Before Antroz could power it free, Pohatu hit the controls and pulled the Rockoh’s wings in for a dive. Firing as he flew, he raked the side of the Jetrax with bolts of energy. Antroz jolted the craft free of the stone hand and wheeled in mid-air, firing at the Rockoh. When Pohatu dodged, Antroz used his gravity power to send the Toa’s ship plunging toward the swamp. Lewa closed in, rocking the Jetrax with fire from the Axalara’s Skyblasters and shattering the Makuta’s concentration. Free of the increased pull of gravity, Pohatu managed to right his ship just as it skimmed the surface of the water. Then it was Kopaka’s turn. He used his power to drop the temperature around the Jetrax hundreds of degrees in an instant, slowing down the vehicle’s engines and cutting its speed. Lewa and Pohatu closed in from both sides, ready to destroy the wounded craft. Only Kopaka was close enough to see what happened next. Just as the two Toa vessels came in range, Antroz disappeared from the cockpit using his power to teleport. Acting quickly, Kopaka threw up ice barriers in front of the Axalara and the Rockoh, shouting, “Stop!” Neither craft could turn in time, smashing into and through the ice. But the barriers had delayed them just long enough for Kopaka to climb behind the controls of the Jetrax. “All right,” said the Toa of Ice. “If this is the final battle, let’s make it one to remember.” Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 26 May 2008 You own Swamp of Secrets!!! Fill me in buddy!!!! Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 26 May 2008 I want the entire overview please. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 26 May 2008 I'm new here, but I know you have the SOS, so could you tell me what caused the Mistika Makuta to become locked in their forms. User:Krika057 Thank you! I've been craving that answer so much! Maybe you can answer these Q's (All the Borders in my area don't have BL10 know so I have to wait) • Why was Tahu chosen to be the leader of the Toa Mata/Toa Nuva? • What "energy spikes" in Karda Nui did the Toa Mata have to deal with? • What happened to Takanuva to allow him to the DM Universe? • What "vital information" did Takanuva have to deliver to the Toa Nuva in Karda Nui? • Exactly what's up with "Takanuva's sundial"? • Which Makuta knocked one of Krekka's eyes out? • Who was the female voice that instructed the Nuva on Daxia? • What is Krakua doing on Metru Nui? • What is the storyline significance of the "Bohrok and Balta" sculpture in the Order of Mata Nui's headquarters on Daxia? • Why can't Botar simply teleport to Miserix's current location, get Miserix himself, and then teleport out? • In the "Dark Mirror" alternate universe, why didn't Takanuva just use a laser to kill Bomonga and Kualus when he had the chance and the element of surprise? • What's an Avohkah? Thanks in advance! User:Krika057 I'll answer them: 1) It is his duty. 2) ? 3) Brutaka used his Olmak 4) ? 5) Please be more spacific. 6) Hasn't been revealed. 7) Helryx 8) Looking for something. 9) ? 10) Botar is dead. 11) Because, one: the more he uses light, the more shadow takes over. And two: Why would he want to kill them? @Mighty Me: Could you please fill in the question marks if you know the answers? And please don't get mad at me for answering these. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:21, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Thank You Brother!!! You rock I owe you one!!! For some reason my Borders Bookstore is kinda slow on getting books but I guess that is just living in Tennessee for Ya. LOL. Anyway thanks onca again. You should post it on the Swamp of Secrets page. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 27 May 2008 Hey thank you even more, you rule dude! Hope you can answer these. *What were the Toa Mata doing in the core? Note: Pre Karda Nui Invasion *What the Av-Matoran doing? *What is the spoiler for the “Bohrok and Balta” sculpture in Daxia? *What was affecting the Rahi in the core at the time and why? *Could you give me the exact quote for what affected Mistika Makuta, please? I remember Greg Farshtey saying it wasn’t the Pit Mutagen in the swamp water. So if you could, to clarify it, that would be fantastic. I live in the west, so it will take a long time for BL10 to hit stores. Krika057 Overload of your world ;> 28 May 2008 Sorry if I confused you. *What were the Av-Matoran doing? *Could you give me the exact quote for what affected Mistika Makuta, please? I remember Greg Farshtey And yes from the book. Krika057 Overload of your world ;> 28 May 2008 BZPower topic I gave you a point reduction due to your making us look stupid on BZP. I would have reduced it further, but since you might have been trying to help, I didn't. If you ever start another topic like it, you will be banned for a month. I'm not yelling at you, just letting you know what you did and what it did to us. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :The problem wasn't with the topic itself, it was with where the topic went. You were getting too defensive, you just needed to calm down. I would agree that a point reduction is necessary, though. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:55, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry to butt in, but I was wondering what's going on. What happened on BZP? Racht 01:10, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::Lots. Here is a link to the topic we're talking about. (Brutal Blade Wielder is Mighty Me and Auserv: Toa-Kal of Emotion is me.) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:19, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah... I see. I guess a little friendly competition isn't too bad, right? At least we have a standard to pit ourselves against. It would be quite challenging to get to BS01's level, but a cool challenge nevertheless. :P Racht 01:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I agree, but some don't, so we'll have to see. And Mighty Me, just forget about what happened, it's been taken care of. Sorry if I got you too upset, forgive me? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:52, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::What do you guys really need help in? I can help out as best as I can. There should be some kind of page where it states what pages need help, or the kind of help you need within the wiki or the staff. Just an idea I am throwing around here. Racht 01:57, 3 June 2008 (UTC) (undent) There is, sorta. See that link at the top of the page that says "Bioniclepedia is upgrading"? It's sort of dead at the moment, but we're in the process of reviving it perhaps as something new, and then taking care of what's on there would be the best way to help out. And of course, just by virtue of tidying up articles, you're helping us get to the level of BS01. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 05:02, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Point Just to help keep pages clean of clutter, if you are talking to someone, do so on their talk page. And Mighty Me, you deserve more then what you had, you have plus one for how much you have helped this wiki. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:35, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Bye Mighty Me Bye Mighty Me, I read PL's talk page, and i've heard rumours you've left. Please contact me to let me know on my talk page if you haven't left. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao's fortress is located here']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king I'm Sorry Listen Mighty Me, you would have been an admin long ago if you had stayed. I feel it's my fault you left, though. And you wouldn't believe how much users like myself and Makao miss you. So why aren't you here anymore? Do you even visit on occassion? You were always one of my better friends here, untill you left. You always followed the rules, you were friendly to everyone, and you were a very helpful editor. You were even the only non-admin chronicler, if you remember. And you gave that all up because I treated you like a "scapegoat"? I know I overreacted, and I'm really sorry. I think everyone else has forgotten about it, and the only reason I haven't is because it's what made you think you needed to leave. So will you come back? Are you willing to be my friend again? Are you ready to be the Bioniclepedia Chronicler? I just want you to come back... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:07, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :So, are you here to stay? For the record, you were always wanted here, it was just that we misunderstood the situation. But BZP has forgotten (about both the situation, and B-pedia as a whole), and we've forgotten. I'd like to see you editing again, if you feel like hanging out with us, I'm inactive on BZP. I only got online to send you that PM. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 18:12, 22 January 2009 (UTC)